


It all started with a December signing...

by Madicael



Series: MM [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicael/pseuds/Madicael
Summary: This is just a test post as I get used to the formats here.  There is a prologue included.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Test post, this story is far from over and I have a lot written but plan on writing more as time permits. Please note I do not edit these very much as this is done in fun and with little seriousness from my novel writing. This is meant to be escapist and nothing more.

This is a perpetual story that has its flaws since its has taken two years and I am still adding to it as I see fit.  There is a lot that is not written that I intend to add as time permits.  This is just a test post so I can see what the formatting etc. will look like on this site.  I have not used this site in a long time.  

This story starts in December 2013 and goes to the present day.  There are holes that need filling in as I have not thought of everything that will go inbetween the things I have written, I am sorry for this but this is how I write.

I will probably edit this particular post with a list of things that I should write and things that are already written.  I haven't decided how much I will actually post that will be out of order.  I am not good at organizing things online and I am not sure what I will use to keep things organized so they appear in the proper order.

Please feel free to suggest ways to do this and even things you would like to read as I might find your idea appropriate for what I have written and will include it.

 

~~~

Preview snippet

This takes place long before the actual story.

~~~

2012 sometime during the regular season

"What are you staring at?" Jason Werth sat at the table wondering why his taller teammate was ignoring him.

"The blond." Laughter came across the table and Michael shook his head.

"Mister I like brunettes."

"But he's cute."

"Oh." Michael smiled at his teammate his eyes shifting back to the man that had his attention. He had never seen him before but that didn't mean much.

"I don't know who he is."

"I'll go find out."

"Stop."

"Nope." Jason left his chair and his beer on the table as their dinner hadn't arrived yet but they had ordered.

He came back without having said anything to man.

"I knew once I could see, you must have eagle vision to see from here."

"Something like that. Do I get an answer?"

"Madison Bumgarner. San Francisco's new pitcher."

"Never seen him before."

"He's twenty."

Michael made a face.

"He doesn't look old enough to drive."

"I know but he is. You're a strange one."

"I know." Dinner was placed on the table and the waitress walked away, Jason's eyes followed her as she strolled away. Michael's were in a different place altogether.

Michael started on his dinner but shifted slightly in his chair so he could watch Madison. Jason was more than amused with this. Michael was dating someone so the idea he was staring at a kid was funny.

"So what else do you know about him and why do you?"

"We are facing him tomorrow."

"Oh good so I will get a closer view." The grin happened and Madison had noticed the man staring and Michael quickly looked away.

Jason started laughing as he knew had just happened. "Stop, you're going to annoy him."

"I should freak him out and ask him for his autograph."

"That would be funny but I can see you doing that."

Michael focused on his dinner after that and the table went quiet. Buster Posey turned his head to see where his pitcher's attention was. There were several women at the bar and he figured this was where he was looking but the direction he kept looking in there were a couple of their teammates and some of Washington's.

"What has your attention?" Buster couldn't figure it out.

"The one at the table with Werth."

"Umm..." Madison smiled and Michael had been staring in that moment.

"What?"

"Ali is going to say what?"

"She knows I look but that's it."

"Well if that's all it is."

"Yes." They were done but had no inclination to leave yet. The game the next day was a night game so they had no reason to be up early.

Buster turned to try to see who was with the right fielder of the opposing team. He didn't recognize him.

"I don't know man. He looks older than you though."

"Everyone is older than me except maybe that Harper kid."

"I think he's the youngest around right now."

Madison kept moving his eyes to the other table but he wasn't obvious about it.

Michael rose and went to the bar and Jason was grinning. The man ordered easily and stood with his back to the bar watching the people around him over the rim of his glass.

Jason left him be to pursue other things. This was normal for the two of them. It had been amusing watching him stare at the other pitcher.

Madison went over to the other side of the bar and almost ran into the man he had been staring at. Closer it was easy to pick up the relaxed vibe as he was looking as much as he could.

Michael didn't notice Madison watching him at all. This amused the pitcher as he was able to pick out the details of the man's face. Buster was looking around and taking in the man's face so he could figure out which National he was. Sharing a table with Werth he had to be on the team but he hadn’t seen him.

Walking away Buster pulled out his phone and went over the roster again as Michael hadn't been in the starting lineup the last few days. He walked over to Madison with a smirk on his face.

"You buying?"  Buster had a smirk on his face as he looked from his phone to his pitcher.

"Why?"

"Cause I figured it out."

"Yes since that is the only way you will tell me."

"Michael Morse is twenty-seven and plays first and outfield but came up as a shortstop." Madison's face twisted into a surprised look.

"He's my size how the hell did he play short?"

"Carefully or he wasn't that big when he came up."

"Okay but he had to be that tall."

"True."

 Buster walked away leaving Madison to watch whatever he wanted.  He had no idea the young pitcher was into looking at other men, or maybe he just looked but didn’t touch.  He wasn’t going to ask as they had a game to worry about. 

 

Madison sat at the bar trying not to stare again as he had been caught once already.  The beer was disappearing but it was no way enough to get him drunk.  Michael had purposely sat where he could see the young pitcher but not be seen by him.  He finished his drink and left the restaurant knowing he should leave such a young kid alone, especially since he was on another team.


End file.
